We are requesting funds to establish a national Biomedical Resource Center in Image-guided Therapy (IGT) at the Brigham & Women's Hospital. The IGT Center proposed undejr this application will provide a unique, centralized infrastructure for clinical investigators, biomedica! engineers, and basic scientists in promoting and advancing IGT methods and related clinical applications. We will develop and make available new innovative technologies in five discreteTRD Core Projects: 1) the Computational Core; 2) the Imaging Core; 3) the MRI-guided Therapy Core; 4) the Image-Guided Neurosurgery Core; and 5) the Focused Ultrasound Therapy Core. These key research initiatives represent the technical and clinical infrastructure of the Resource. They are anticipated to have significant effecton several future IGT methods and clinical applications; and will combine forces with 10 internal and 7 external, independently funded Collaborations that address various essential technical or clinical aspects of IGT. Thesecollective scientific efforts include the development of image processing and display tools (3D Slicer, interactive and adaptive platforms, high performance computing); dynamic and adaptive MR imaging methods; novel therapy techniques (MRI-guided focused ultrasound); image-guided robotics; and several clinical applications from brain tumor surgery to prostate interventions. All IGT developments and applications will be tested either on site with our collaborators, ordistributed directly as a service to the growing IGT community. Our overarching goal is to create a Center that is national in character reaching effectively across a broad range of constituencies throughtraining in and dissemination of the novel technologies and methods under development in this Resource.